


The Angel and the Devil

by One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BitchBean, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kurt is a cinnamon roll, M/M, Nightangel, Warren is a Punk and a Bad Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright/pseuds/One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost midnight on New Year's Eve.  Everyone has a special someone to kiss at midnight...except Warren and Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel and the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> More people need to be aware of this ship. So. ..here yalls are. And I know it's a NYE fic in June, but the muse struck me.

Warren swigged the awful beer he had in his hand and wiped the back of his mouth. According to the clock, in 3 minutes it would be the new year! He glanced around, wondering why everyone seemed to be pairing off. 

Oh. Right...

The new year's kiss. 

He had always maintained that it was a stupid tradition, that he would never do it, that it was a waste of time - you know, that sort of stuff. But Warren had a secret. If it got out, his punk attitude would be ruined. 

Warren was a hopeless romantic. He secretly longed to have someone to spoon, and take to the movies, and have picnics on the beach with. And he had always dreamed of having a New year's eve kiss with someone special. He looked at everyone, getting ready for the countdown. His eye alighted on only one other single person at the party (and his not-so-secret totally-out-of-his-league crush) - Kurt Wagner. He was looking at the clock, eyes bright with anticipation. 

Warren chugged the last of his beer, wiped his mouth off, and made a beeline for the German. Kurt smiled at him. "It's a wonderful party, ja? Very exciting!" Warren smirked at the other, but secretly was melting at the goofy adorableness of the man in front of him

The crowd began to count down from 30 as the second hand ticked closer to the 12. Maybe Warren was overcome by the party spirit. Maybe he had an overdose of liquid courage. Regardless, heleaned in and whispered in Kurt's ear, "Do you wanna see a New Year's Eve tradition we have over here?" Kurt nodded, eyes shining happily. The crowd neared midnight. 

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" 

As the crowd screamed to herald the new year, Warren leaned in, and captured Kurt's mouth in a kiss. The blue-skinned mutant didn't respond for a heart-stopping second, and Warren was about to move away, stammering his apologies, when he responded eagerly. His lips were soft, tasting of wine and those weird pastry things Rogue had brought. Warren flicked his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip, asking for entry. Kurt happily opened his mouth, letting Warren explore. It was everything he could have imagined. He shuffled his winga around them, giving them a bit more privacy as he continued to explore Kurt's mouth with his tongue.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end. Bobby, apparently lacking all common decency and ability to judge when people should be left alone with each other (in Warren's completely unbiased opinion) had spotted them and decided congratulations were in order. Warren was never more grateful for PDA than when Rogue decided to distract her boyfriend with a kiss. 

Warren turned back to Kurt, whose lips were slightly swollen and pupils slightly widened as he gazed at Warren. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "Now, where were we?"   
Kurt smiled, baring his sharp teeth, and teleported them to a more private location.


End file.
